


Spare The Rod, Spoil The Child

by gothpandaotaku



Series: Short and Sweet [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Jack Kline, Dean Winchester Loves Jack Kline, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Domestic Fluff, Jack Kline is a Winchester, M/M, Mom Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku
Summary: Jack accidentally calls Sam "mom" and then it becomes a Thing.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Short and Sweet [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/367817
Comments: 9
Kudos: 207





	Spare The Rod, Spoil The Child

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift for @linalittle14 on twitter! My gorgeous fiance, I hope you like it! Just 100% pure unfiltered fluff.

“I can help! Please let me help!”

Sam frowned. “Jack, I don’t know if you’re ready to go undercover all by yourself…”

“But the ghost is obviously targeting students at the high school. Going undercover as a student there would be the quickest way to find out who it is and stop the killings. Not to mention it’s happening practically in our backyard! We can’t let that happen.”

“He’s right, you know,” Dean said around a mouthful of his sandwich. Sam threw him a glare before turning back to Jack. Jack stared up at him with wide, hopeful eyes. Sam knew that look well. He’d looked at Dean that way many, many times over the years whenever he wanted something. 

“I’ll text you every hour or so,” Jack offered. 

Outnumbered, Sam sighed and said “Only if you promise to check in and do  _ exactly  _ what we say, when we say. Okay?”

“Thank you, Sam!” Jack threw his arms around Sam and hugged him enthusiastically. A warmth flooded Sam’s chest and he returned the hug. Still, even with the stipulations he couldn’t put his worries to rest. Jack was just so  _ young _ …

He vowed once more he’d do whatever it took to protect the kid. 

  
  


* * *

High school was weird. And confusing. He was constantly switching classes, the educators asked questions he didn’t know the answer to, and all the other students ignored him. In the three days since he’d been enrolled it had been difficult to gain any information regarding the killings, but just like Sam and Dean he’d keep trying. 

By far Jack’s favorite time of the day was his art class. Unlike the other more complicated classes he actually enjoyed the class. 

“I can’t believe they’re actually having us draw our families for an assignment. That’s so elementary school,” the girl in the seat next to Jack huffed. Her name was Melissa if he remembered correctly.

Jack shrugged. “I think it’s pretty fun actually.”

Melissa leaned over him to look at his easel. “Is that… a knife? What the heck does your dad do?”

“He’s a hunter,” Jack said automatically.  _ Oh shit. Hunters were supposed to be secret! _

But Melissa just threw him a strange look and shrugged. “Cool, I guess. What about your mom?”

“She’s dead.”

“Oh  _ fuck _ . I’m so sorry!”

Melissa looked like she was about to cry and Jack hated it when people cried. He had to say something to make her feel better. 

“It’s okay! I’m adopted and I have a new mother so everything is fine!”

She gave a small smile. “That’s nice, I have two cousins who are adopted. I don’t know what I’d do without my mom, even though she pisses me off sometimes. But that’s just how parents are, you know? They have their dumb little rules like curfew but you follow them, or pretend to, because you know they mean well. They just want to protect you because they still think of you as kids, right?”

Jack thought about the way Sam and Dean were always protecting him, from angels and demons and his biological father Lucifer. The rules they had, like eating vegetables and no playing with knives without supervision and making him check in every hour while he was at school. How Sam especially took care of him like he imagined a mother would, cooking his meals and buying him clothes and even a teddy bear once. 

“Yeah… yeah, I do know.”

* * *

“How was school today, Jack?” Sam asked as Jack and Dean entered the bunker. Dean was usually in charge of picking Jack up from school so Sam could start dinner. 

“The usual. Oh, I did find out today that a year ago a student named Paul Lopez went missing but it was never reported. He was in foster care. He’d been bullied pretty bad before he went missing.”

“That’s great Jack! We’ll look into it.” Sam ruffled Jack’s hair and Dean patted him on the back. He beamed up at them in return. 

“Dinner will be ready in fifteen,” Sam called as Jack headed towards his bedroom. 

“Okay mom, thanks!”

If Sam had taken a drink of his water he would have choked. As it was, he sucked in a sharp breath and started coughing. 

“Did Jack just…. Call you  _ mom _ ?” Dean said, laughing so hard Sam thought he was going to crack a rib. 

Sam elbowed him in the ribs anyway and that shut him up. “It was probably just an accident or something. Shut up.”

Except it kept happening. Over the course of the next few weeks, even after the case was closed and the ghost salted and burned, about half the time Jack would call Sam “mom.” What was even worse was that despite himself, Sam had started answering to it. Jack had called out “Hey mom?” and Sam had turned around instinctually. 

It wasn’t that Sam…  _ hated  _ it. It was more confusing than anything. 

One night as they sat down to eat, Sam decided to question Jack.

“Hey Jack?”

“Yeah,” Jack said around a mouthful of spaghetti. He’d definitely picked that bad habit up from Dean. 

“You do know that mothers are typically women, right?”

“Uh-huh.” He cocked his head to the side like a curious puppy. “Why are you asking me this?”

“It’s just, um, these past few weeks you’ve been… calling  _ me  _ “mom.”

“Really? Have I?” Sam nodded. “Huh. Guess I didn’t notice.” He shrugged and went back to eating. 

Thinking that was the end of it, Sam internally sighed and took a bite of his own meal. 

A few moments later however, Jack asked softly, “Would it bother you? If I did call you mom sometimes?”

“It wouldn’t  _ bother  _ me, but why would you want to…?”

“I don’t know, I guess… when I think of a mother, I think of my own mother of course. But I also think of someone who cuts the crusts off of your sandwiches, buys you clothes and teddy bears and protects you. And you do all that for me, and more. You fit that role in my life.”

Sam swallowed a lump in his throat. Whatever he’d been expecting, it hadn’t been this. Sometimes Sam forgot just how  _ young  _ and childlike Jack was. 

“You can call me whatever you want to, Jack. I just hope I can live up to the title.”

Jack threw himself into Sam’s arms with enough force to knock him back a little. “You already do,” Jack whispered, and it made everything worth it. 

* * *

Sam padded into the kitchen, intent on making coffee and having a bowl of cereal for breakfast. He headed to the fridge to get the milk when he noticed something attached to the fridge door. A childlike painting of who Sam guessed was Jack, Sam, and Dean smiling in the impala. 

A familiar rush of warmth for Jack flooded Sam’s chest and he smiled to himself.

“Can you believe we’re raising the child of Lucifer together? The kid’s more like a damn puppy.” Dean said, coming up behind Sam. He gave Sam a peck on the lips before grabbing a cup of coffee. 

“That’s true,” Sam laughed.

“So what’s for breakfast,  _ mom?” _

“Hey, just wait until he starts calling you dad.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments give me the will to keep writing and breathing lol, and are definitely appreciated. Follow me on twitter @gothpandaotaku for wincest content! Love y'all!


End file.
